


Silken Seduction

by brynna



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: F/M, loci
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynna/pseuds/brynna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Silken Seduction<br/>Author: Linda/Brynna/Brynnamorgan<br/>Characters: Bobby/OC<br/>Categories:  Romance/PWP<br/>Warnings: Occult/BDSM/Graphic Sex - later chapters<br/>Spoilers: None<br/>Summary: Major Case Squad hires a new executive assistant, and for Bobby Goren things will never be the same </p><p>Standard Disclaimer Stuff:  The Law and Order Criminal Intent characters in this fanfic belong to NBC. Period. Too bad, ‘cause owning Bobby Goren brings all kinds of delicious things to mind! However, Adrienna Malone, her cat and her family are all mine. Seriously, guys, I’m not gonna make a dime off of this scribbling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Manhattan, NYC, NY. Present Day

“Cerwidwen, Mother Goddess, I call upon thee.”

She stood in the center of a small circle of crystals and incense, her nude body bathed in candlelight as she extended her arms overhead. A tingling started at her scalp and worked its way down her body; the energy of the Full Moon was filling her to the brink and beyond.

“Rhiannon Moondaughter, beloved of the Goddess, I am here.”

The voice that was hers was not hers. The Goddess and she were One.

“Mother, I am lonely. I have spent the past decade since my divorce devoting to my children what I would have devoted to a husband.”

“You have been both mother and father to them.”

“They are grown and gone. My oldest is stable and happy with his wife. My youngest is off to one of the finest universities in the country.”

“You have done well. They have grown into fine young men, strong and independent.”

“I am empty inside, Mother. I have gone too long without the love of a man.”

“You have been afraid, daughter. You have isolated yourself from others because of that fear.”

“Mother, I have been hurt. I need to find a way to get past the hurt. I need your help.”

She knelt before her altar and lifted her mortar and pestle, already filled with rose petals.

“Pink for love,” Rhiannon said softly. “White for purity. Yellow for warmth and happiness. Red for passion. I consecrate these roses for our use.” She picked up the pestle and began to grind again 

“You need a man who understands you, and whom you would understand as well.”

“He must love children as my oldest is expecting.”

“He needs to be the perfect man for you, for your time and space. Rhiannon, there is another point that you have not thought of. He needs to satisfy you in every way.”

“True, Mother.” She placed the ground rose petals in a red cloth and folded it over and over. “My sister in the Craft and my kin in the Mundane world has suggested I could find such a man where I am starting my new job tomorrow.”

“Brianna Silverwolf, she who champions the children, the women, those who have been sexually harmed. She is a wise woman. Listen to her council.”

“I will, Mother.”

Rhiannon wound a red ribbon around the charm three times and chanted, “May this draw the perfect man into my life. I do not desire that he be manipulated into loving me, as that is wrong and violates the three-fold law of Karma. The decision will be up to him and the will of the Gods. As is above, so below. As the Universe, so the Soul. As without, so within. As is Thy will and with Harm to None, so Mote It Be.”

Three knots were tied in the charm as they both intoned together, “Blessed Be.”

* * *

Chapter One

Wonder what that stubbled chin would feel like against her skin? 

That wasn’t the first time the thought had occurred to Dri Malone and it likely wouldn’t be the last, she thought with bemusement. The tall, broad-shouldered detective sitting on the edge of her desk, sipping Starbucks coffee and making small talk with her appeared to be oblivious to the quick look-over she was giving him. Detective Robert Goren was a big man; the type of male that caused every woman in a room to take notice the second he entered, even if the notice came in the form of subtle glances. 

It was that very type of look she’d given him her first day on the job. The detective had strolled past her desk, topcoat thrown nonchalantly over his shoulder, his wide shoulders filling out a well-tailored suit. A short tumble of dark curls streaked with gray adorned his head; she noticed the depth of his eyes and the occasional shy smile that would widen into merriment at a practical joke. Throughout the day she’d watched, and enjoyed what she was watching. At once quirky, boyish and eccentric, Bobby Goren was a man she wanted to get to know. 

As it had turned out, she didn’t need to make the effort that she thought she’d had to. On day two she’d been in the middle of typing out reports when a cup of steaming Starbucks coffee was set almost under her nose at the same moment that the coffee from the break room she’d fetched earlier was tossed into her waste can. Dri looked up straight into the penetrating chocolate-brown eyes of Bobby Goren. 

“A classy person like you shouldn’t be drinking that garbage,” he said softly, a boyish smile playing on his lips, his eyes starting to twinkle. How did he know she loved good coffee? she wondered, unable to keep her lips from parting in astonishment. Hastily she reached for her purse, only to have his fingers come down on hers. 

“My treat, Adrienna.” 

She’d blushed and nodded, watching his smile widen in response. After that, every morning he’d brought her a cup of Starbucks coffee, sat on the edge of her desk and slowly drawn her out with small talk. He’d linger for a few minutes, finish off his cup and move on down to his desk a few feet away. She’d heard that Bobby was Sherlock Holmes personified; that of all those on the Major Case Squad he was the most brilliant at deduction. From what crossed her desk each day she couldn’t help but concur. Intriguing mind, gorgeous face, and a body built like a brick house, that was Bobby Goren.

Was he the one that the Goddess had drawn to her? Certainly he seemed be what she looked for in a man. He was about her age, he was intelligent, exceedingly handsome, a warm, quirky personality, and from what she could tell in the sneaky looks she gave him he would have no problem satisfying her needs. The very thought that she would even look at a man that way made her blush.

He also loved children, as was evident by the special attention he would pay to child victims, to the kids that his fellow officers would bring in to show off, the silly faces he made at the babies and the sleight-of-hand tricks for the older kids. That trait was in and of itself an attraction for her; who could resist a man playing peek-a-boo with a baby from under his desk?

The Goddess gave her further instruction and that was to light a pink candle and send out a sign that she was interested in him. To her delight his attention to her increased, the conversations lingering, the smiles more warm. More and more often he brought over reports for her to file instead of leaving the job to his partner. Occasionally his fingertips would linger against hers when he handed her reports and paperwork, causing her heart to beat double-time.

So there she was, five months later, still flirting with the hunky NYPD detective, wondering where it was going and hoping it was going where she wanted it to go. After all the years of loneliness there he was, tugging at her heart with each smile, each expressive gesture of his hands. She let her eyes slide along his shadow and wondered, once again, just what those whiskers would feel like against her skin, what his long fingers would feel like caressing her, and what he would feel like up against her. 

Just as much on her mind was the silk camisole she’d worn under her suit. Over the past weeks she’d saved, bought and finally gotten her old wardrobe back to the level she’d been accustomed to before the divorce. She no longer looked like a relic from the nineties, thank goodness. To reflect that she’d bought the camisole and finally gotten the courage to wear it, along with a lacy garter belt and stockings. He’d likely never see it, but at least she felt more seductive, more womanly than she had for the past several years. 

The sudden thought of pulling him into a dark office, clearing off a desk and seducing him into doing the wild thing overwhelmed her. As he walked away the thought permeated her being and she repressed a shiver, her eyes focused on the grace of his movements as he sat at his desk. Seduce him? She was too old, too gray and too flabby; her youth had left her years ago. Have faith, she told herself firmly, missing entirely the look of longing that he gave her from across the room. 

* * *

Adrienna Malone was still a mystery to him, Bobby decided as he threw his topcoat across his desk and settled himself into his chair. Absently he reached for the phone and punched in his voice mail password, watching her out of the corner of his eye. Auburn hair lightly touched with gray tumbled in a mass of curls to her shoulders. The curls were natural; the color reflected her Irish heritage, as did the green eyes that would light up when he came by for his morning visit on the pretext of getting her coffee. Even with reading glasses perched on the end of her nose she was beautiful. 

No family pictures on her desk, very few personal decorations, aside from the statuette of a witch riding a crescent moon. Below the witch were the words “Blessed Be.” Those words were one of the greetings used by Wiccans, so from that he concluded that she was a witch. The pentacle ring on her right ring finger and the crystal pendant around her neck confirmed that fact. He’d studied many religions over the years; her being a witch didn’t bother him in the least.

The religion he found intriguing, but there was so much more he longed to know. What about her personal life? he wondered, grinding his teeth in frustration. He could run a background check on her, he supposed. He would rather draw her out. Occasionally she’d let something very tiny slip and he’d seize upon it, storing it in his mind in his effort to get the overall picture. Occasionally Detective Olivia Benson, Special Victims Unit, would drop by and the two would go off for coffee or lunch, often with Alex Eames in tow. If anything about the situation that could be more frustrating it was the feeling that his partner knew more about Adrienna than he did.

The sense of “class” he’d picked up on the moment he saw her, and it had nothing to do with money or position, but the graceful way she carried herself, the way she made her faded clothing look like a million bucks. From that it had been child’s play to conclude that she’d been at the least jobless over the years; from the recent cautious improvements to her wardrobe she was still afraid of over-extending herself. 

What was it about this one that was so special? he wondered. Younger women at the office had thrown themselves at him. Occasionally he’d take one out and further on to bed, much to their mutual satisfaction. Aside from that he’d maintained a calculated distance with real involvement. One look at Adrienna and all wariness where relationships were concerned flew right out the window. He’d become instantly smitten and that was a feeling he’d never thought he’d experience. Now, if Adrienna would just throw herself at him it would save him a lot of grief. Somehow she didn’t come across as that type, though. She was too skittish to contemplate seduction. Damn, he thought morosely. Forget seduction. He just wanted her; all of her, body, soul and heart. 

Fingers clicked in his face, bringing him out of his reverie and back to reality. Eames was standing over him, a look of amusement on her face. 

“Earth to Goren,” she teased softly. He barked a laugh as he realized he hadn’t heard one word of his voice mail and began keying it in again. “Bobby, when are you going to give in and ask her out?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Bullshit you don’t.” 

“Eames...” 

“What’s the matter? Afraid that you might actually *gasp* strike out?” 

He shot a glare at her as she grinned at him and sat down in her chair directly across from him. Eames was just needling him, he told himself firmly. She was just trying to get at his masculine pride. He was immune to that sort of thing. Quickly he wiped the frown off of his face and began riffling through the file that contained the current case they were working on, entirely missing Alex’s smug grin. 

Bobby was a dear man, but a little thick sometimes when it came to the opposite sex, Alex thought with a shake of her head. He was also her closest friend, and she felt he was a bit overdue for some happiness. Instinct told her that the little redhead at the end of the aisle would fill the bill, especially after some of the conversations she’d had with her. She opened her copy of the files and buried herself in the notes, still smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Law and Order Criminal Intent characters in this fanfic belong to NBC. Period. Not that I wouldn’t mind owning Bobby, of course! However, Adrienna Malone, her cat and her family all belong to me.
> 
> Lyrics from “Alone With You” from the album Genuine by The Derailers, © 2003

Was it really Friday?

Dri let out a long sigh of relief and began shutting down her station. Her folders went back neatly into their cabinets, her coffee cup down in her drawer next to her tissues; everything neat and in its place. She stood up and reached for her coat, only to feel a warm masculine hand come down on her shoulder.

“Allow me,” Bobby said softly. She nodded mutely and repressed a sigh as his knuckles grazed her neck, his breath against her temple while he helped her on with her coat, his body warm against her backside. She wanted to lean back into him. She didn’t dare. If the warmth stealing its way over her body was any indication she getting in a state she hadn’t found herself in for a long time.

“So, where are you going from here?” he asked, repressing a smile at the flush on her cheeks. He caught a faint scent and drew in his breath sharply. Damn his senses for being so sensitive, he thought, feeling his lower body start to tighten. She was aroused as hell and putting out signals beyond her control.

“Home.” She seemed to hesitate for a moment, then continued. “Cuddle with my cat, watch an old movie, read a book. If I get lonely I’ll call my mom or my sisters or one of my kids.”

More of the mystery revealed, he thought. “Family lady, huh?”

At that she turned and smiled up at him. “My boys were my life after the divorce,” she explained as they both began walking down the aisle together. “What I would have given my ex I gave to them instead.”

Ah, kids! Get her talking about her kids! “Pay off?” They reached the elevator and he punched the down button.

Dri nodded. “My oldest is a paralegal, married. His wife is expecting in a few weeks.” Her smile looked sheepish. “I’m about to become a grandmother.” He chuckled softly and she with him. “Doggone it, I don’t feel old enough!” 

“I can understand that. You don’t look old enough.”

She laughed out loud. “Flatterer! I do appreciate the compliment, though.”

“What about your other son?” Keep her going, he thought.

“My youngest is at Princeton, studying to become a chemical engineer.”

He let out a low whistle of admiration. “Princeton?” He was pleased to watch her glow with pride.

“You betcha. And all on scholarships.”

“Bright boy.”

“Yup.”

Now they were in the lobby, walking towards the door and he still hadn’t made a move. He took a deep breath and said, “So, instead of cuddling with your cat and talking on the phone with your mother, how does sitting in a corner booth in a coffee shop with me sound instead?”

“Starbucks?” Her eyes were twinkling with mischief.

“I know a little place that puts Starbucks to shame.”

“Lead on.” She felt him drape his arm protectively around her shoulders and draw her against him as they walked. He was so near, so damned masculine, warm and sexy. It was all she could do to keep from turning and burying her face into his top coat just to soak him in. 

The coffee shop he’d taken her to possessed an air of intimacy about it, with well-worn hardwood floors, a fireplace at one end, and booths with leather seats. The corner one was curved and slanted toward the fireplace, away from the other patrons. It was there that Dri found herself sitting next to the detective, his knee resting against hers. He leaned forward on one elbow to face her, his brown eyes gazing into hers as he continued to coax her into conversation. His quirky mannerisms were endearing, she thought. It was all she could do to keep from reaching up and touching his cheek every time he lifted a brow, or tipped his head from side-to-side expressively.

“You puzzle me, Adrienna,” he said softly. When she gave him a curious look he added, “It’s as though you want to share your life, but you’re reluctant to do so. You’ve been hurt,” he paused for a moment, “because you’ve shared.”

A flush crept over her cheeks and she lowered her gaze, only to have him dip his head down to maintain eye contact. “You’re right,” she admitted softly. His hand came down on hers and gave her fingers a squeeze, causing her throat to tighten. “Here, I’ll give you a chance to do the same. See, I’m manic-depressive and…”

His mouth on hers stopped the rest. The pressure of his lips on hers contained her gasp; his long fingers threaded into her hair and caressed her while his arm wound around her and pulled her to him. Now she knew what his whiskers felt like against her skin, she thought dizzily, letting out one sigh after another as he rotated his head above hers. Finally he lifted his head, his eyes slumberous and dazed. She reached up and traced his lips in wonder; then his stubbled cheek, her hand trembling.

“Does that answer your question?” he muttered, his breath a whisper against hers. Dri nodded and let her head sag against his shoulder with relief. She felt his lips caress her hair, her forehead, enjoyed the feel of his arms around her. His scent was that of expensive cologne, coffee, and the aura of a man in the early stages of arousal.

“Let me take you home. I’ll… I’ll make it good for you.” He felt her shudder against him, her hands clinging to his shoulders. A few softly mumbled words escaped her and he lowered his head to hear more clearly.

“It’s been almost ten years.”

He blinked, then grinned, reaching down to tip her chin up so he could gaze into her eyes. “Ten years?” he said teasingly, enjoying the way she blushed. “You’re beautiful when you do that,” he added, tracing her jaw line tenderly.

“I’m not beautiful. I’m old and saggy and scarred and…”

He lowered his head again, this time his fingertips sliding up and down her spine, pulling her even more closely to him. Her lips parted and he nearly tongued her, then held himself in check when he remembered where they were at. Later, he thought. Later he would taste her mouth fully, then the rest of her body. She would lie back on the bed for him, thighs draped over his shoulders and he would taste her completely. It was a mistake to even think of that, he realized, feeling his loins stir. Down, Goren, he told himself firmly.

“You are beautiful,” he said softly against her lips. “Adrienna, please give me the chance to show you how wonderful I find you. Please, let me cherish and love you. Let me in.”

Those words sank into her and her eyes widened. He was admitting that he loved her, she realized, tipping her head back to catch his gaze. “Bobby,” she said softly, blinking back tears. “I… I… yes.”

His features lit up and he leaned to press his lips quickly against hers before he slid out of the booth, taking her with him. He threw a bill on the table and kept going with her hand in his. The walk to the parking garage seemed an eternity, the drive to her apartment even longer. All through the drive he kept one hand on the wheel and one on hers, his fingertips caressing her.

At her apartment she felt him close behind her as she fumbled with the lock, finally getting the tumblers to click. Gretchen meowed at her as she turned the lamp on; she heard Bobby make soft kitty noises as he bent his tall frame to pet the pudgy little tabby. Dri hung her coat on the coat tree, trying to be casual and she knew she was failing. There was no way for her to be casual with him there. 

“It’s okay, Adrienna.” His hands came down on her shoulders and pulled her back against him. “It’s okay.” His lips brushed against her neck and she moaned, arching back into him. 

“I just wish I wasn’t so nervous,” she admitted, a hiccuping sigh escaping her when his tongue flicked at her skin. He barked a low laugh and lifted one trembling hand for her to see. 

“Trust me, you don’t have the corner on being nervous,” he muttered, slowly turning her to face him. “When I think of the months I’ve waited for this moment and now that it’s happening, I just… I just shake all over inside.” 

She tipped her head back to gaze into his eyes, enjoying the warm feel of his arms holding her against him. He lowered his head to kiss her at the same moment as a loud, petulant meow made them both freeze, then start to laugh. Gretchen wound herself around their legs, making her displeasure known. 

“She’s hungry,” Dri said with a chuckle. Bobby raised a brow down at the cat and grinned. 

“You get comfortable there,” he indicated the sofa with a nod of his head. “I’ll feed the cat and see what I can do to win her over.” 

“You know what they say.” She settled herself onto the sofa, slipped off her shoes and blazer, then curled her feet under her. 

“What?” he called back from the kitchen. A crash of cans followed by a an explosion of “Damn!” from the kitchen let her know he’d finally found the cat food and she snickered. Furtively she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, slipped it down her arms and stuck it down behind a seat cushion. The feel of the camisole bare against her breasts was delicious, she thought, stretching her arms over her head. 

“The way to a woman’s heart is through her stomach.” 

“Well, judging by the purr I must be on the right track.” Bobby stepped back into the room, discarded his suit coat then paused, his eyes widening at the sight of her. Dear God, she was beautiful, he thought hungrily, his eyes sliding over her, taking in the way her curves were outlined against the shell she was wearing. She wasn’t built all perky and firm like a young woman, but rather lush, a slight sag to her that indicated maturity. He liked that, he decided as he removed his tie and tossed it across his suit coat. She was still nervous, though, and the last thing he wanted was for her to be on edge while he made love to her. 

His eyes flitted over the living room before landing on her stereo. Wonder if she liked to dance? he thought as he bent his head to go over her compact disc collection. Bobby barely recognized any of the artists; his taste ran more to classical, the occasional head-banging metal band, jazz. This collection was even more eclectic than his, which delighted him to no end. Her taste varied, from Celtic to country-western to grunge. 

“Can I help?” Her hand was a caress on his arm and he forced himself not to sweep her into his arms and carry her off into the bedroom. 

“Something nice and slow to dance to,” was his soft reply. “I thought dancing might...” 

“Unwind me?” 

He grinned sheepishly. “Something like that.” 

She traced her fingertips over the rack of CDs then paused, a wistful expression on her face. “You know, there is a song that every time I hear it, I think of, well,” she blushed a little, “I think of you.” Slowly she extracted a CD case, her cheeks still flushed as she flipped open the jewel case, removed the CD and slid it into her player. Immediately soft, slow, swaying guitars and strings filled the room and Bobby took her into his arms. 

“I think that I’ll unplug the phone tonight   
Turn off the TV turn down the lights   
I don’t want to join the crowd   
I’m not in the mood   
I just want to be alone with you” 

Dri sighed, feeling the warmth of his body, the hardness of his chest as he led her in a slow dance. Occasionally he would dip her back, his lips poised just above hers. Then he’d straighten with the boyish smile she found so endearing and continue, his hand pressed firmly into the small of her back. 

“I don’t feel like going anywhere   
If I’m missing something I don’t care   
I don’t feel like hanging out   
There’s nothing I want to do   
I just want to be alone with you” 

His lips brushed over the top of her head, his free hand slid up and down her backside as they swayed together. She let her head rest against his shoulder; he was too tall for her to rest on it. She became acutely aware of the skitter of his breath across her forehead, the thud of his heartbeat beneath her cheek, and how hard his thighs were against her hips. His hand moved to the nape of her neck and coaxed her to tip her head back. Once again, he was too tall; the corners of his eyes crinkled with amusement as he dipped to one side and brought his mouth down on hers. 

“It’s been so long since   
We’ve been alone   
I want to make the most of it   
Savor every little bit we can” 

Heaven, he decided, slowly rotating his head above hers. The taste of her mouth, the feel of her soft body against his was pure heaven. Her breasts were unbound against his chest and he was sorely tempted to caress them. He had to go slow. He wanted to build her up and slowly, but surely, make her crazy for him. 

“Tonight I think I’ll give the car a rest   
If they wonder where we are let them guess   
In your arms and out of reach   
I don’t want to leave this room   
I just want to be alone with you” 

The music ended, leaving the sounds of their breathing, of fabric and skin rustling together as the embrace deepened. His mouth covered hers, warm, insistent. Slowly he worked her mouth open for his tongue, a gusty sigh coming from him. He then stepped back and sank onto the sofa, taking her with him. With one graceful sweep of his arms he pulled her across his lap, his head lowering to a mere breath from hers. 

“So, what do you want to do now?” he asked softly as he nestled her into the crook of his arm. As an answer she threaded her fingers into his hair and pulled him down to her. She let out a whimper as his tongue stroked the inside of her mouth, his hand sliding up and down her bare arm. Goose flesh broke out across her skin and she shivered, arching against him and responding in kind, getting a low growl from him. 

“Bobby…” 

He stopped her with another long, drugging kiss, his knuckles grazing across her breasts. She went pliable against him, feeling him harden against her hip, moaning into his mouth when he traced one hardening nipple through her clothes. He felt so good against her, all warm and masculine, his hands working her into heated arousal while his tongue continued to possess her mouth. His hands, she thought deliriously. His magnificent hands.

Dri turned in his arms, the longing to feel his bare skin against hers more than she could stand. Shakily she began working the buttons on his shirt, getting a groan from him when her fingers found his skin, her hands threading through the soft hair on his chest. Her hands worked the shirt down his arms; he released her long enough to cast his shirt aside then pulled her up against him, his fingers going to the hem of her shell. He slid it up her arms and off, then paused at the sight of her breasts outlined in soft silk and lace. 

“My God, Adrienna,” he muttered, one hand encircling her breast. “My God…” He lowered his head and she cried out as his mouth covered one nipple, his tongue dampening the silk. One shaky sigh after another escaped him; his hips shifted restlessly beneath her, occasionally thrusting. He lifted her to sit astride his lap, causing a shiver to go through her as she buried her face into his chest.

“I... I don’t know what to do... help me, Bobby... sex isn’t like bicycle riding, I mean, I may have forgotten how to...”

“It’s okay, darling,” he said thickly, his hands roaming over her behind. “It’s... okay.” His fingers slid up her skirt and stopped at the top of the hose and a lacy garter. “Adrienna. My sexy sweet lady. Just... do what feels right.” 

She lifted her mouth to his, her hands threading into his hair, her tongue darting in and out of his mouth. He let out a groan, his hands sliding up to unzip her skirt, then up and off, leaving her in the camisole, lacy bikini panties and garter belt. The camisole followed the skirt and he pulled her bare breasts against his chest, then twisted from side to side, his chest hair teasing her nipples into erection. Slowly his fingers traced the edge of her panties, then dipped down inside. She gasped when he found her clit, all wet and swollen. One finger, then two slid inside of her and she cried out, rocking her hips in a movement born of desperation. 

“You like that?” His voice was soft, teasing. “You like it when I play with you like… this?” A moan was her response and he laughed with delight, raking his thumb across her clit as he drove his fingers in and out of her.

Finally he could stand no more. With a twist of his wrist he tore her panties from her, then grasped her by the waist and swung her to her back on the sofa. A soft moan came from her when he lowered himself between her thighs, bracing himself on his elbows as his mouth caressed hers. His tongue played on hers, his teeth tugged on her bottom lip, then further down on her neck. A whimper came from her as he drew her tender flesh into his mouth, marking her. “I’m going to,” he paused to nibble on the rise of each breast, “taste all of you, head to toe. Beautiful.” His tongue darted out to lave one nipple into hard erection, causing her to moan. “And sweet.”

He kissed his way down her belly and abdomen, pausing to trace the tip of his tongue around her navel. Her hands threaded into his hair; he heard her breath catch, felt her tremble. His name left her lips when his mouth grazed across the soft auburn hair at the juncture of her thighs; he thought he’d never seen anything as beautiful as the slumberous, aroused expression on her face as she gazed down at him. He moved lower, a sigh of delight coming him as he slid his tongue across her swollen heat. 

“You taste so heavenly,” he growled out, laughing softly as she whimpered, her fingers burrowing deeper into his hair. He drew her into his mouth; she gasped, her hips twisting, thrusting.

“Bobby, I’m… I don’t think I can stand it. I don’t think... “ 

“You can stand it, darling,” he growled out, sliding two fingers into her. She began to writhe, begging, pleading with him. “Feel me inside of you, feel it, Adrienna, just come all over my face, you can do it...”

Her cry was her response as her world shattered around her. She sobbed out his name, feeling the tension continue to build and build as she climaxed again... and again as he held her in his mouth, his tongue deftly playing her. Slowly he trailed his mouth back up her body, his mouth covering hers, letting her taste what had been so sweet to him. Their tongues tangled; she wound herself around him and shuddered as her body calmed. 

“Dear God,” she finally whispered, feeling how hard he was against his slacks, and how he felt pressed up against her cleft. “Bobby, I... I’ve never felt anything like that, I mean... No, don’t move yet,” she added as he started to lift off of her. “It’s been so long since I felt a man on top of me. You feel good. And...” A thought occurred to her and she blushed a little, “there’s something... there’s something I’d like to try. If I can remember how to do it.”

His eyebrows shot up and he grinned down at her. “If you can remember how to do it? I’m intrigued as hell.”

“Well, it’s been since... college? I did... I went through my ‘wild child’ phase, if you can believe that.” Now she was smiling back at him, pink-cheeked but smug. Bobby chuckled and dropped a kiss on the end of her nose.

“How wild?”

“Don’t ask.” She pushed up on his chest. “Here. Lie on your back and relax.” He complied cheerfully, watching her with warmth in his eyes as she rose to her knees. Slowly she slid her palms up his thighs, pausing to trace the outline of firm muscles. A sigh came from him and he shifted slightly, thinking that if she didn’t do something he was going to shove her back onto the sofa and fuck her until they were both gone with it. Still, she wanted to take her time and he let her. Damn. Her hands fell upon his fly and he shut his eyes, shuddering when she unzipped his slacks and eased them down over his hips, taking his boxers with them. He heard her indrawn breath, felt her pause, then continue down, stopping only to remove his shoes and socks before tugging off his remaining clothing and casting them aside.

“Bobby?”

“Yeah?”

“Open your eyes.”

He did to see her gazing warmly at him. Her hands slowly, achingly slid back up his thighs, pausing to tangle in the hair surrounding his erection. “It’s been such a long time. I never thought... I never thought that it would be with someone as wonderful as you. You’re beautiful.”

“Thank you, I...”

“And... sizable.” Her eyes twinkled when he flushed. “Perfect, although it may take me a little longer to adjust.”

She lowered her head and he groaned, feeling her warm breath on him, the flick of her tongue, the heat of her mouth...

“God!”

His hands sank into her hair, getting a soft moan of delight from her as she took his throbbing length into her mouth. Her name left his lips... it became a chant... “Adrienna, Adrienna, dear God...” as she slid down deeper and deeper. Suddenly she lifted her head and paused, making eye contact with him.

“I want you to relax, Bobby. And bear in mind I haven’t done this in twenty-five years.”

He felt her slick, hot mouth around him again, saw the way she arched her neck into a straight line with her throat and his eyes widened. She was... his moan turned into a hoarse cry as she took him all the way down.

“Adrienna...” He trembled with restraint, feeling the hot suction of her mouth as she slowly retreated back up. His hands tugged and clutched at her hair, he wanted to thrust, but damn, he didn’t want to hurt her when she... slowly went down again, then just as achingly slow back up. Unwittingly he slammed his fist into the sofa cushion as the desire intensified in his loins.

“Enough,” he growled out, seizing her and pulling her up to him for a long, heated kiss. “Next time, baby, I’ll let you finish me off that way,” he added as she laughed softly. “This time, inside of you, as deep as I can get there.”

Bobby sat up, then got to his feet, bent over and lifted her into his arms. “Where?” he said hoarsely. She pointed to the hall and clung to him while he carried her into her bedroom and stretched her out across the bed. He lowered his body to hers; she let out a long sigh at the feel of his bare flesh, at his hardness teasing at her entrance. She wound her stockinged legs around his hips, a whimper escaping her as he paused above her. The sound of a foil wrapper being opened reached her ears… a condom? Oh yeah. Bless him for thinking to protect her when she’d long forgotten in the heat of the moment. 

“Bobby,” she whispered, her eyes delving into his. “Love me.” 

“I do,” he said hoarsely as he slid into her. Immediately she arched, her legs tightening around him, her nails digging into his shoulders.

“You’re so... oh dear sweet blessed Goddess.” The feeling was of being full, being stretched, a little painful but in the right way. Slowly he pulled almost out, then in again, more deep, and she almost came off the bed.

“Come on, baby,” he muttered. “Such a nice, tight fit... God, I’ve wanted you for so long... Beg for it, love, scream and beg for me to fuck you...”

She did and he laughed, one hand sliding down to her hip to encourage her to thrust back at him. Warm, licking heat spread from her center and out, causing her to arch up against him, her nails dragging down his back. A spasm wrenched at her and she let out a long husky cry, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. He was right behind her, his hips pounding hers, a harsh moan coming from him as he went over the edge in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Drowsily Dri curled herself against Bobby, nuzzling the damp, sweat-soaked mat of hair on his chest. His arms were wound firmly around her; his lips against her forehead as though he was soaking every bit of essence he was able to. If she shifted slightly he shifted her back, one hand holding her thigh across his hips. She smiled. He was such a dear, sweet man, oddities and all.

“So.” His voice was soft in the semi-dark of her bedroom. “That was... that was...”

“Good?”

“Understatement. Mind-bending.” A long silence. “College you say?”

“Uh, huh.”

“Y’know, I shouldn’t ask, but...”

“How?”

“Yeah.” She could sense amusement and curiosity all rolled into one. No judgment, she thought with relief.

“When I was a junior I was in a quad with three other girls. I was dating this really cute guy by the name of Lyle.” Dri couldn’t keep from smiling. “He was really neat and treated me like a princess.”

“Good guy, huh?” She heard a faint tinge of jealousy in his tone and repressed a chuckle.

“Well, for twenty, yeah.”

“Wish I’d known you then.”

“Sometimes, so do I.” She took a deep breath and plunged on before he could comment. “One night the four of us had a little party. Not the first one we’d thrown, not the last.”

“Wild child.”

“Right. One of my roomies, Marie, rented this x-rated movie, you know the one, with the woman who, uh...”

“Had a talent.” 

His chest started to shake as a giggle escaped her. “Yeah. So we dared each other to learn how to do it. You know, practicing on bananas...”

The chest shake turned into an outright roar of laughter. “God, to have seen you... go on... let me guess, poor Lyle didn’t know what hit him.”

“I think he was ready to promise me the moon and stars after the first time.”

“So, what happened? Marry him?”

She shook her head. “He was transferring to Harvard for law school and ... we just grew apart.” Dri couldn’t keep the sadness out of her tone.

“Uh, one last question...”

“Sure.”

“Why not since college? I mean, you were married...”

“My ex said it was something I’d learned from being a slut in school and wanted no part of it.”

“What the fuck?” Bobby’s outrage came through the darkness. “You didn’t buy that crap, did you?” His hand started smoothing her hair, his lips kissing her forehead firmly.

“I did.” Her voice was almost a whisper. “My illness... starting to manifest itself and I didn’t have... I didn’t stand up for myself. I....”

Bobby’s arms were warm, comforting. “It’s okay, baby. You’re not anything like he said you were. Just a wild child for a short while. My beautiful, sweet Adrienna.” His voice was soft and soothing, his fingers caressing her hair and her cheek, then across her shoulders, her spine. “My lovely, sexy lady.” He murmured something in a language she didn’t understand and continued to soothe her. Her eyes drooped shut and her last thought before she drifted off to sleep that she could do worse than spend the rest of her life with this wonderful man.

* * *

Bobby Goren sped his car across Manhattan, gritting his teeth impatiently at each traffic signal. With any kind of luck he’d get back before Dri woke up, he thought nervously. He didn’t want her to think he’d abandoned her in the aftermath of such a night. 

And such a night! A silly grin spread across his features, then a chuckle came from him. Never in his life had he experienced anything like what she’d given him. During the night she’d woke up and turned to him repeatedly, much to his delight. Despite all of her shyness Adrienna had a warm, loving sensuality that took his breath away. It only confirmed what he’d sensed about her all along - that she was equally warm and sensitive in the mind and the heart, and that he knew that he had found a woman who would understand all of his quirks, his skewed outlook on life and in fact prefer him for those traits. He’d be damned before he’d let her slip through his fingers, he decided firmly as he continued to weave his way through Manhattan traffic. 

* * *

Dri sighed as she slowly blinked herself awake. The feel of a warm, masculine, hair-dusted body against her spine made her pause, then snuggle down closer to him. Bobby, she thought with contentment, sighing again when he dropped a whiskered kiss on the side of her neck. His arms felt so good around her, along with a welcome soreness between her thighs that indicated she’d been thoroughly, royally laid. Ten years of abstinence has spilled over throughout the night, surprising her and delighting him.

“Good morning,” he murmured in her ear, kissing the lobe.

“Good morning.” She stretched back against him, then paused to stare at the gym bag parked on the floor next to her dresser. “What…”

“I went to get a change of clothes, some coffee, a box of condoms,” he laughed with her before continuing, “and something to cook for dinner. Frozen dinners do not a meal make, darling. And,” he dropped a series of kisses along her neck, “instant coffee is a downright sin.”

“Mmm… what you do to me is a downright sin.” She turned in his arms to face him, taking in his pronounced shadow, his graying hair for once not neat, but mussed, lips still swollen from a night of kissing. Now that it was daylight she noticed the gray in his beard and chest hair, the scar on his hip and one in his side.

“Appendix removed and I was shot once.” His words mirrored her questions as she traced the scar along his ribs. “And you?” His fingertips found the horizontal thin scar along her bikini line. “C-section, I would say.”

“Both of them.” She felt that same gentle caress along the pink vertical scar that intersected with the bikini cut. “Hysterectomy two years ago. I was having… problems.”

“Enlarged ovaries?”

She nodded. “And when I went back for my first follow-up the doctor told me they’d found Stage One cancer in my uterus.”

He swung his head to stare up at her, his face whitening visibly. “Did they get it all? Are you okay? Are you…”

“I’m okay.” She cupped his cheek in her hand. “Really, I am. They got it all, no chemo, just quarterly checkups that I finished a couple of months ago.” To her astonishment, he wiped hurriedly at his eyes and pulled her hard to him. “Bobby, it’s all right. I’m a survivor. I always have been.”

“Nobody should have to go through life ‘surviving,’” he said savagely. “I always knew you’d faced a struggle, that you’d been hurt. Last night,” he paused to take a deep breath, “last night you implied that because you’re manic-depressive others had… hurt you, abandoned you. You,” he spoke haltingly, one hand moving expressively by his face, “have had those close to you turn their backs on you because of your illness. You’re medicated,” he indicated the bottles lined up on her dresser, “rational.” He sat up then swung out of bed, unmindful of his nudity as he inspected the photos on her dresser and walls. “Beautiful family. They stuck by you.”

“Yes.” So this was what he did, she marveled, propping up on one elbow to watch him as he dipped his head, a delighted smile on his face. He continued to walk with his head bent and stopped at her altar. He inspected each item without touching out of respect, instead pointing carefully, his head swerving from side to side.

“Adrienna,” he finally said, a tinge of mischief in his voice, “did you cast a spell on me?” 

She felt her face grow warm. “No! I mean, I did cast a spell, but not on you, I mean... how did you...”

“Red, pink, yellow... your ... athame, rosy quartz, red altar cloth.” He looked up at the picture of the Goddess Cerwidwen on the wall, stirring Her cauldron. “Your patron Goddess? Cerwidwen, I would assume, by the cauldron of knowledge.”

“You got it. As for the magick... “ Her voice trailed off at the pleasant memory before continuing. “Before I started working at Major Case I ritualed and asked the Goddess to send the man who would be perfect for me. Lo and behold! there you were, first day.”

To her pleasure he blushed and stammered, his shyness showing through. “Perfect? I-I’m flattered.”

“Then... once I realized what was going on... your stopping by my desk all of the time, the ... I guess you could call it flirting...”

His face was still flushed. “It was. I’d never met anyone quite like you. I didn’t know what to do except visit you every day and hope you got the hint.”

“I wasn’t sure, except that you felt right. So I lit another candle to indicate I was interested in you and here we are.”

He offered her the boyish smile that had first attracted her to him, then continued with his perusal of her personal belongings. Dri in turn enjoyed watching both the movements of his muscular body and the visible twitches and tics that indicated his mind was absorbing everything in front of him. Why she found the outer trappings of the way his brain worked attractive totally escaped her. Other women might find them repulsive. Instead, she was taking it all in and unable to keep from smiling.

“Bobby, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” He was picking up one framed photo after another, giving each one close inspection.

“When I told you I have bipolar disorder you didn’t bat an eyelash. Why?”

He grew still and for a moment Dri thought he wasn’t going to answer. Finally he set down the frames and moved to sit next to her on the bed, his expression troubled. He grasped her hands and held them for a long moment before speaking.

“As you know, Adrienna, there’s a certain... stigma attached to mental illness.” When she nodded he continued, “No matter how accepting society appears to be, we both know better.”

“Unfortunately, yes.” At his continued silence she said softly, “Bobby? Please tell me.”

He barked a rueful laugh and shook his head. “Why I have difficulty telling you this escapes me, when you of all people should understand.” He paused, then said, “My mother is schizophrenic.”

“So’s my aunt.” When he swung his head up to stare at her she added, “Mental illness runs in my family. In fact,” she gave him a wry grin, “it fairly gallops.” He snickered in spite of himself. “It’s a quote from ‘Arsenic and Old Lace,’ one of my favorite movies, where Mortimer talks about his crazy family,” she added, pleased to see the relief in his eyes. “My aunt is medicated, living independently on disability with a part-time job. I...” She let out a sigh and shook her head. “I worry about her, Bobby. She’s compliant and all, but not taking care of herself like she should and refuses to get a second opinion. You know what else frightens me?”

“What?” He gathered her to him and pressed his lips to her forehead.

“I know the illnesses are different, but they’re on the same spectrum, and unlike hers mine is degenerative.”

He nodded. “You’re worried you’ll wind up institutionalized. Like my mother.”

“Yeah.”

“So do I.” She looked up to see a hint of sadness in his eyes. “When the job starts closing in on me I worry that the stress will trigger an episode. Yes, I know I’m too old,” he added, lifting his finger to her lips when she opened her mouth to protest, “but that doesn’t keep me from being watchful.”

“Okay, I can accept that.” Dri sighed, then said, “You know, I’ve lost a lot of jobs and friends over the years because people found out I’m bipolar. So has my oldest son.”

“He’s ill too?”

“Yeah. So I keep to myself. It’s easier. Make no friends, don’t get hurt or betrayed. And then you come along and…”

“Barrel right into your life,” he finished for her, his eyes starting to twinkle. “Well, Adrienna, I think you’ll find I don’t scare off very easily. I…” He pulled her up to him, then lifted one hand to cup her chin. “I’ve come to care a great deal about you. Last night,” his voice slipped into the halting tone he used when trying to pull his thoughts together, “last night was a dream come true for me. To wake up next to you, to feed your goofy cat, see all of these photos, your altar, and find out who you really are; it’s all I’ve wanted since the day I met you.”

She felt her throat start to tighten and she blinked back tears. “Bobby, I don’t know what to say except that I care a great deal for you, too. I…”

His finger on her lips stopped her again. “You’ll say it when you’re ready. I love you. And those words don’t easy to me.” He lowered his mouth to hers and she leaned into him, shivering at the tender caress of his hands.

Once again a petulant meow made them both turn just as Gretchen jumped onto the bed and began rubbing against the two of them. Bobby chuckled and scratched the cat behind her ears, getting a very pleased, loud purr in return. He released Dri and stood up, extending his hand to hers with an impish grin. “Come. Let’s take a shower, feed the cat, and I’ll make us some breakfast.”

With a laugh she joined him, letting him lead her into the shower where they found that breakfast wasn’t necessary after all.


	4. Chapter 4

“Well?”

“Well, what?”

“You know... WELL?”

Dri gave her second cousin an innocent bat of the eyelashes and lifted the cup of tea to her lips, stalling. “Really, Liv, you need to be more specific. Well, what?”

Liv Benson gave Dri an exasperated look and shook her head. “Methinks she’s holding back, ladies,” she said to the others at the table. “What do you think?”

“Hey, he’s my partner. I’m staying way out of this one.” Alex smirked.

“Well, I was his partner for awhile, and I’d still like to know.”

Liv chuckled at Lynn then turned back to her cousin. “So, spill it. Everything.”

“Okay, okay.” Dri set down her cup and leaned forward in her chair. “He’s wonderfully romantic…”

“Well, surprise us already. Go on. Does he… you know, match his height?”

The laughter that resulted made the entire restaurant turn to stare at the group of women clustered in the corner, heads leaning in close, exchanging gossip, giggling, in all acting like teenagers instead of three police detectives and an administrative assistant in Major Case. For one hour out of the week the four would get together, occasionally with Casey Novak and Anita VanBuren, over coffee, tea and salads. They’d get silly, girlish and gossipy, leaving behind the tensions of police work.

Dri finally offered a sly grin, her cheeks flushing. “He’s… proportionate.”

Alex almost snorted her tea out through her nose, Lynn bent over the table in a fit of giggles, and Liv’s eyes grew huge. “Damn. Too bad Bobby isn’t into the more ‘pagan’ way of life.”

“Polyamory? Really, Liv. Like I’d share him with you.”

The two looked at each other, grinning. “Selfish bitch,” Liv said, sticking her tongue out at Dri.

“That’s witch to you, dear.”

“Listen, cuz, I’ll hex you if you don’t get in line.”

“You could try.”

“He’ll never get it up again.”

“And you’ll never get laid again.”

At that point they lost it, the two witches laughing and hugging each other while the other two looked on and shook their heads.

“You know,” Lynn finally said after the laughter had died down. “Rumor has it that Bobby has a bit of a… kink to him?”

Dri almost spit her salad across the table and gazed at Lynn in shock. “Uh, if he does I haven’t… I mean he hasn’t…are you serious, Lynn?”

“Uh, huh. Go into the twelfth floor women’s room, the last stall, and do some reading sometime. Grant you, it’s old graffiti, but still…”

“Bishop, you perv.” Alex couldn’t resist a snort. “Scaring Dri like that. Shameful.”

Shameful or not, Dri felt her thoughts begin to drift that direction. Her next stop, she decided, would be the twelfth floor women’s room at One Police Plaza. If nothing else she would be in for some interesting reading.

* * *

Dri leaned back in her chair, watching Bobby as he sat next to Alex and went over evidence on the laptop. Every once in awhile he’d look up and flash her a grin, getting a blush and a smile in return. If there was one thing she’d come to realize, it was that she’d fallen hook, line, and sinker for the big, sexy detective who had wound his way into her heart.

Slowly over the past weeks Bobby had eased his way into her life and her apartment. At first it was a toothbrush and a change of clothes, followed by some books, then his bathrobe, and before long it was… she repressed a grin. He was moving in with her without moving in with her. He was trying to be subtle and wasn’t succeeding, she thought with amusement. Her mind went over their time together and she drifted off in spite of herself.

The previous weekend she had finally accompanied him to his place to help him fetch some groceries and cooking utensils, he having made it clear he found hers lacking. While he was loading up a box Dri began to wander from room-to-room, taking in the warm, earthy decor, big screen TV, local listings open to an article featuring Monday Night Football. He liked football? Oh, dear God, she thought, shaking her head with a smile.

His extra bedroom was occupied by a treadmill with, of all things, a copy of Smithsonian Magazine sitting on it. On a nearby shelf was a small stereo and a stack of CD’s that he presumably walked to. She picked up one CD, looked it over and did a double-take. Sevendust? Then another… Godsmack? What was next, Black Sabbath? She found a well-worn copy of “Paranoid” and repressed a laugh. Then Billie Holiday, a choice that seemed to fit him better, as well as Jonny Lang. The man’s choice of listening material was as out there as hers, and she liked it.

She peeked out of his exercise room, saw that the coast was clear and slipped across the hall to his bedroom. She just had to see if there was any evidence of the hints at “kinkiness” she’d read about on the wall of twelfth floor restroom. Graffiti? More like a shrine to Bobby, she recalled with a wry grin. Thankfully he’d made it clear to her that he hadn’t seen anyone else since the day they’d met or she’d have cause for the green-eyed monster to cloud her thoughts. 

“Bobby Goren can cuff me any time.” “Detective Goren knows how to frisk a woman.” “BG = a great strip search.” “Spankings and Cuffs and Bobby, Oh My!” “BG... got leather?” “Bobby Goren matches his shoe size.” The last one wasn’t kinky, but she had found it amusing enough that she got out a tube of lipstick and added, “and his hand size, too” with a flourish and a flush on her cheeks. 

The sight of the quilted four-poster bed gave her pause, her eyes glazing over at the thought of what could be done with it. Slowly she surveyed the posts, then blinked at the sight of what could have been spots worn by handcuffs. Oh, my, she thought, feeling a familiar ache start to build. Those were grooves made by handcuffs, all right. She swallowed hard and sat on the edge of the bed, her legs suddenly feeling wobbly. The rumors weren’t rumors after all. Suddenly she wondered when she’d be on the receiving end and shut her eyes in an effort to catch her breath. She had no doubt he’d make sure she’d enjoy every moment.

Her eyes fell on a small stack of books resting on the bottom shelf of his nightstand. Curiously she tipped her head, perused the titles, noting Tom Clancy, a book on meditation, another on religions of the world, and one that made her clap her hand over her mouth. The book was a well-worn copy of “How to Make Love All Night (and Drive a Woman Wild).” Well, that would explain a few things, she thought, trying not to chuckle. Unlike most men in their forties, Bobby just kept going and going... the image of the famous little pink drumming rabbit came to mind and she nearly choked in her effort to not laugh. Finally there was a book title that caused her to reach into the stack and carefully extract the slightly-battered soft cover. “Screw the Roses, Send Me The Thorns.” The sight of the woman on the cover in bondage made her gulp. Hard.

“What’s so intriguing, Adrienna?”

She flushed guiltily, looking up to see Bobby leaning against the door jamb, an amused expression on his face. “I… uh… was just…”

“Snooping around?” Now his expression was downright dangerous, she decided as she shoved the book back into the stack and quickly got to her feet. She started to move past him, only to have him shift to block her way.

“Bobby…”

“Detective.” He came up against her, forcing her up against the door. One hand came up to cup her chin, tipping her head back as he wedged one hard thigh between hers. “Pretty little thing like you, putting her nose where it isn’t wanted in a man’s bedroom.” His lips brushed against hers and she moaned softly, feeling her nipples harden against his chest. “In fact, I should…”

Before she had time to think he spun her around to face the door and brought her hands up against it. “Spread ‘em,” he muttered, his hands going to the hem of her blouse. He tugged up on both it and the silk camisole, cast them towards the bed, then swiftly unhooked her bra and threw it to the floor. Bobby then pulled her hands up behind her back, stopping just short of pain. She felt the coldness of handcuffs snap around her wrists and she cried out with astonishment, then arousal as he came up against her behind and undulated his hips against her. His mouth descended onto the side of her neck, his teeth raking along her skin, his tongue licking at her.

“You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. Although that could get a little crowded, couldn’t it?” His teeth caught at the tender skin under her ear.

“Detective, please…” Darn if she wasn’t getting wet.

He ignored her and continued. “If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Do you understand?”

“Yes…”

“Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?”

“Anything you want, Detective… please.”

His breath was hot on her neck, his free hand roaming over her body. “There is something I need to ask you,” he said softly, dropping a gentle kiss on her earlobe. “Something we need to discuss up front.”

“What?”

“Do you trust me?”

She thought of all the times they’d been together, his consideration of her needs, and how good he’d been to her and for her. “Yes.”

“What we’re about to do requires trust. Do you understand?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s all in the name of fun. If it ceases to be fun I want to know. Understand?”

“Yes.”

“I’m not into being sadistic and I’m sure you’re not masochistic. Not in the ugly sense of the word.”

“But the book… I’m not.”

He chuckled softly. “The book, my love, is about safe, consensual domination and submission, not injury. Understand?” When she nodded he said, “Good. We need a ‘safe word’ in case one of us stops enjoying ourselves. What strikes your fancy, my love?”

“Uhmmm…” How could she even think with his warmth up against her backside? she wondered with a shudder. “Uhmmm… unicorn.”

“And if for some reason you find yourself unable to talk, we need a signal.”

“Unable to talk? Bobby… uh…” He was grinning down at her and his fingertip traced her lips lightly. 

“Can you click your fingers while cuffed?” Dri clicked her fingers and nodded.

“Perfect. You’ve never done this sort of thing before,” he added, dipping his face into her personal space, his eyes delving into hers. She gave a short nod and he caressed her cheek. “Okay, we’ll keep it loose this time.” Suddenly his grip grew a little firmer. She whimpered, struggling as he swept her off her feet and turned towards the bed. Just go with it, she thought, feeling her arousal heighten. As he told her, it was all in the name of fun. He said he would stop when she asked him to. Didn’t that place her in command instead of him? The thought made her giddy.

“Resisting arrest will get you nowhere.” His voice was silky, soft as he carried her over to the bed and laid her face-first onto the mattress. The sounds of his undressing reached her ears; the whisper and thud of fabric hitting the floor sent a shiver through her. She felt the bed shift as he lowered himself next to her and turned her to her side to face him. He lifted her thigh over his hip and let his manhood nestle against her through her jeans.

“I wonder,” he said softly, slanting a brow at her, his fingertips cupping her chin. “All those months of sitting on the edge of your desk and sharing coffee, I knew you wanted me.” At the puzzled look she gave him he chuckled and brought his hand around to sink into her hair down to her scalp. A whimper escaped her as he brought his mouth down on hers for a long, aching kiss that took her breath away. “You see, I have a sensitive sense of smell and I could…” his nostrils flared slightly and he smiled, “the scent of your arousal was unmistakable. Hot, sweet, musky, scent of woman.” She gasped when he unzipped her jeans, slid his fingertips between her thighs, stroked along her wetness, then dragged her moisture along her bottom lip.

“Damn you,” she whispered. He flicked his tongue along her lips, a delighted growl coming from him.

“Now that’s no way for a slave to talk to her master,” he replied with a low laugh, sending a thrill through her. “So, being all hot and bothered whenever I was around, what stopped you? I’ll bet… I’ll just bet that you had all kinds of wild fantasies about me. You did, didn’t you?”

“I did.”

“Did you want to fuck me on a desk? I’ll bet,” he said huskily, “you wore this,” he reached to the floor and retrieved the silk camisole, “that you wore this with the idea of fucking me. You wanted to spread those thighs for me and feel my cock fill you up.”

“Actually…” she swallowed as his brown eyes delved deeply into hers, “uhmm… I wondered how your whiskers would feel against my skin.” The amusement in his eyes could not be mistaken, she thought as he bent his head to mouth her nipples, then rake his cheek along her tender skin.

“Like that?” His teeth nipped at one nipple, then the other.

“Y-yes.”

“And this?” He pressed hard, biting kisses along her neck, deliberately abrading her flesh with his whiskers. She felt him take a deep, sucking kiss into her skin, just under her ear, and she tried to wrench away from him, getting that soft sensual laugh again. “I hope you have makeup that will cover that,” he said silkily, flicking his tongue over the love bite he’d marked her with.

“Oh… you… you…”

He laughed outright then, tipped her head up and pressed a warm, devouring kiss across her mouth. “Oh, I haven’t even begun with you, my love.” He rose to his knees and turned her to her stomach. She tried to squirm away and he seized her, yanked her back onto her heels, then turned her to face the headboard. Before she could think he’d freed one of her hands, brought both to the front and neatly recuffed her to the headboard, leaving her on her knees. His hands caught at the waistband on her jeans, then slowly, deliberately pulled them and her panties down and off, pausing occasionally to run his fingers over her tender skin. He dragged one of her ankles over to the side of the bed, snapped a leg iron around it, then did the same to her other leg.

“Bobby, what are you doing to me?” she asked hoarsely, feeling herself get wetter by the minute. She wouldn’t be able to move much more than a wiggle. 

“Just making sure you can’t escape,” was his soft reply as he knelt up against her buttocks. “Look at you, all naked and vulnerable.” He leaned over and began nibbling down the side of her neck. She felt every flick of his tongue, whimpered when he left another love bite under the other ear. His erection was hard against her behind, his hands lazily roaming over her body.

His mouth followed the path that his hands left, his tongue leaving a wet trail down her backside. Meanwhile the burning ache between her thighs was devouring her very being; a sensual fog enveloped her mind and soul. She felt him drag the silk camisole along her bare skin, teasing her with its smoothness. His voice in her ear was low and husky, describing every delicious thing he planned to do to her, and how helpless she would be to prevent it.

He extended both hands in front of her face, twisted the camisole a few turns, then brought it up to her mouth. “Open up, Adrienna,” he commanded softly. She complied and he firmly shoved the fabric into her mouth, then tied it behind her head. “The beauty of being gagged, my love, is that all of that need to express pleasure is bottled up.” She shivered as his hands began gliding over her breasts, palming her nipples while his tongue played across her shoulder blades. “Like champagne with the bubbles kept inside. Eventually when the bottle is uncorked, all of those bubbles burst forth. That, Adrienna, is what you are going to experience.”

Sensation. Afterwards her recollection was mostly of sensation. The tantalizing abrasion of his body hair against her smoothness, his whiskers, his long fingers probing, caressing, his tongue and lips tasting her all over. Her moans were muffled, his voice continued to be soft, husky, teasing. She felt his breath hot on her inner thigh; he nipped lightly at the tender flesh, then turned to his back and eased under her.

“Look down at me,” he said hoarsely. She complied, taking in the way his mouth was a mere breath from her. A moan of frustration escaped her, followed by a shudder as he gripped her hips and pulled her down to impale her on his tongue. He held her fast to him while she twisted and moaned around her gag. She swelled against his tongue and he slowed; to his delight she let out a pleading sound that escalated into a wild moan when he suddenly increased his movements and brought her to orgasm. Nothing but muffled moans escaped her; he looked up to see her strain and struggle as he brought her to fulfillment again and again. Sobs were coming from her between climaxes; the sweet torture he was giving her was deliciously unbearable. 

Finally he moved to kneel behind her and she felt his erection come up against her. A pleading groan escaped her and she rocked her hips in frustration. He was just that close to sliding into her, she thought wildly, listening to his low laugh as he teased at her entrance.

“Do you want me inside of you, Adrienna?” She nodded with a sigh, then whimpered again when his manhood teased at her entrance. “Are you sure?” She glared at him and he laughed softly, then reached up and yanked her gag down to free her mouth.

“Yes,” she gasped out as he pulled her down and filled her. “Oh, thank God.”

“So, how do you like being interrogated?”

She laughed weakly. “Damn cop…”

“You love it. You love being forced into having sex with me. Taken. Fucked. Admit it.” He lifted her up higher and began thrusting harder, causing her to cry out in blissful agony. He slowed as she neared her peak, keeping her right on the edge of orgasm. “Say it, Adrienna.”

“Yes!” Her voice was begging, pleading. “Detective Goren, please… I want you to…” Immediately he began pounding into her and she screamed out her pleasure, going limp against him.

Bobby had reached his limit. The way she’d submitted and let him pleasure her thoroughly surged through him. He let out a wild, hoarse moan, sank his fingertips into her hips and thrust erratically, burying his face into her sweat-dampened hair.

“You beautiful, sweet creature,” he muttered as they swayed together. Finally he lifted her off of him and retrieved the key from the nightstand, quickly unfastening her wrists and ankles. She stretched out on the bed, then patted the mattress next to her, smiling when he came down next to her. Bobby then propped himself up on one elbow to gaze into her eyes. 

“Enjoy yourself?” He lazily began stroking her, smiling when she shivered and arched into his palm.

“Yes. Dear God, Bobby, yes.”

“You submit so nicely.”

“Y-yes.”

“And of course you’ll submit to me again.”

“Yes.”

He grinned at her and bent to press his mouth to hers. “When I say so,” he added mischievously, causing her to laugh as he rolled over with her and began making love to her again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Miss Malone?" Captain Deakins was standing over her, giving her an odd look as he held an envelope out to her. "Am I disturbing you?" She felt a blush go straight down to her socks, glanced over at Bobby and caught his knowing wink. Darn him, she thought as she accepted the paperwork from her boss and carefully arranged it on her desk. Too bad one couldn't daydream and work at the same time, she thought ruefully.

While she organized the big stack into smaller, signable stacks Dri let her mind drift back over the previous weekend, the low conversation while cuddled against Bobby in afterglow. He'd made it clear he wasn't into BDSM all of the time, but, as he put it, there were times he needed to be in control and sexual play offered him a perfect outlet. Besides, as he said, his eyes twinkling at her, she looked so guilty at being caught snooping through his belongings he couldn't resist.

Dri pulled herself to the present and began clipping the work together for the various detectives to go over. On her nightstand was the incriminating book, containing contents that either made her blush or get aroused and very often both. It was fine and dandy, she decided, that he needed to be in control, and no doubt she loved relinquishing it. Still, one of these days she was going to turn the tables on him, and hopefully when he least expected it. She bit back a chuckle and dove further into her work.

The kid test was in two days. Barring any last-minute investigations, Bobby was playing chef for Sunday dinner when her sons and her daughter-in-law were coming over. Mike was driving in from Princeton, while Tom and Sheila were coming in from Brooklyn. Sheila was about ready to drop that baby any day now, she thought with a bemused sigh.

Tom had found out first that his mom had a lover, and the idea had amused him to no end. He’d called one weekend morning and gotten Bobby while she was still asleep in his arms. Upon hearing Bobby mention Tom’s name her eyes flew wide open and she began wrestling him for the phone receiver. By the time she wrested the receiver from his hand Tom was roaring with laughter and teasing his mom about “getting some.” Following those remarks had been ones on using condoms and safe sex. She wanted to reach through the phone and strangle him as Bobby doubled over behind her and laughed so hard that the bed shook.

Now they were a “couple” in the precinct, although discretely in order to avoid any reprimands from higher-ups. Captain Deakins called them in the office, read them the frat regs, nodded firmly at the two, then dismissed them and that was end of it. He'd done his job and moved on.

“Hey, Adrienna.” His soft voice reached her ears and she looked up to see him reaching for her coat. “It’s the weekend. Time to get groceries for Sunday dinner.”

“So, what’s on the menu, Detective?” she asked as he tucked her arm through his and led her out the door. He grinned down at her and for a moment she was lost in that boyish smile and the warmth of his eyes. They reached the elevator and as soon as the door slid shut he came up against her and lowered his head to a mere breath from hers.

“Well, for Sunday I was thinking of Italian,” he said, his fingertips caressing her cheek. “As for tonight, well…” His free hand slid up to cup her breast, his thumb raking across the hardening tip. “I was thinking of…” That same hand wandered down to the juncture of her thighs. “This.” His mouth covered hers and she drew in a shuddering breath as his tongue slid into her mouth.

"Uhmm... this isn't the place for necking, Bobby," she murmured against his lips. He sighed and gently set her back from him with a shake of his head.

"What is it about you that I can't keep my hands off of you?" he said quietly as they left the elevator. "No woman... no woman has ever had me in this state before. I just want to... I just want to stand in the middle of traffic and scream out to everyone how much I love you. I want to," he assisted her across the plaza to the parking garage and escorted her inside, "soak up every living moment I can with you. I..." he let out a sigh, "I just don't understand sometimes."

"Sweetheart..."

His key paused in the passenger-side lock of his Thunderbird and he stared at her. "Sweetheart? An endearment, Adrienna? After all these weeks?"

"Let me in the car, Bobby."

He almost broke the key in his haste to unlock the car. Just as quickly he assisted her into the passenger seat, shut the door, then came around and practically hopped into the driver's side. Once there he looked straight forward, his hands gripping the steering wheel as he sat in silence. "Adrienna, I..."

"Shush, Goren, and for once let me finish."

"I... okay."

"Bobby, I love you." His eyes grew huge and he sucked in his breath sharply, then let it out. "Bobby?"

"Adrienna, please, don't ..."

"Don't what?" She moved to sit against him and reached to turn his face to hers. "Don't what, sweetheart?" Dri caressed his whiskered cheek and he shuddered.

"Don't say it if you don't mean it."

"I mean it. I love you."

His mouth slammed down on hers, containing her gasp of delight. His fingers threaded into her hair and he rotated his head hungrily above hers, then lifted to gaze into her eyes, smiling warmly at her.

"This calls for a celebration," he said with a laugh, kissing her again. He looked in the direction of the back seat, looked at her again, and grinned.

"Oh, no... "

"Oh, yes... "

"Bobby, you're a cop."

"And you're not."

"If we get caught..."

"Special consideration, my love, special consideration." 

Dri giggled, then let out a sigh when he lowered his head to hers again, his hands moving over as they began their celebration of love.

* * *

“Tom, would you mind tossing the salad?”

Bobby pointed toward the salad fixings on counter before leaning over to open the oven and check on dinner. He’d spent the previous evening readying the lasagna and he’d be damned if he let it overcook. Meanwhile Tom and Mike had both pitched in, both determined that the women would have an evening of leisure. Mike had occupied himself with readying garlic bread and putting the non-alcoholic wine on ice, served because of Sheila’s condition and the fact that neither Tom nor Dri could drink due to the medication they were taking.

Both of the younger men had taken an instant liking to the big detective, with Tom especially fascinated by the legal knowledge that Bobby had stored in his brain. Mike was intrigued by the fact that the detective was intelligent, and inquisitive, a trait that they shared.

Her sons were something else, Bobby decided as they helped him fix dinner. The short one, Tom, with his headful of auburn hair and green eyes, had an air of toughness about him that belied his five-feet-four-inch stature. On the other hand, the younger one Mike was much taller, fair-skinned and willowy, with large penetrating eyes that seemed to delve down into one’s soul. That they loved their mother there was no doubt of, and that they were both protective of her was both amusing and gratifying.

His musings were interrupted by a cry coming from the living room. Hastily he set the lasagna on the counter and made a dash for the door, right behind Tom and Mike. There they found little blonde Sheila standing in a puddle of water, a confused look on her face. Dri was pulling towels out of the linen closet, her expression that of urgency.

“Damn!” Tom flew to his wife’s side and assisted her over to a chair. Meanwhile Mike paused, took one look at the scene and went back into the kitchen. Ever practical, he calmly covered all of the food with foil and wrap, then packed it away in the fridge. He loved good Italian cooking and he’d be damned if it would go to waste just because a baby was about to be born. Once finished he went back into the living room, grabbed a towel from his mother and began methodically cleaning up the hardwood floor.

Bobby leaned over Sheila, noting the way she kept tightening up her face and making grunting noises. “Oh, damn, she’s pushing,” he muttered. “Tom, call 911. Mike, when you’re done there spread some blankets out on the floor and then get some newspaper and cover the blankets with it. Dri, let’s get her comfortable on the floor.”

“Tommy,” Sheila said between contractions. “I’m so sorry, I tried to wait. I…” Her husband laid his fingertips across her lips to shush her, then cradled her in his arms as another contraction overcame her.

“A little fast for the first time, right?” he said, looking at his mother expectantly. She nodded and knelt next to her daughter-in-law to position a couple of pillows behind her head. “The ambulance won’t make it,” he added, getting his mom’s shake of the head. Dri looked up at him and touched his arm, raising a brow questioningly. "I'm fine, Mom. I won't mood swing."

"Good. You can take over if I do." They both chuckled.

"Darn it," Sheila gasped out, "save the mood swings for after the baby is born."

"I agree," Bobby growled out. "Save the bipolar shit for another time."

"Okay, we'll go crazy later," Dri said agreeably. He groaned and threw his hands up in the air before he knelt on the floor in front of Sheila. 

Bobby felt everything inside of him start to shake at the sight of Sheila hanging onto her loved ones for dear life as she started to push. Damn, he could sure use Eames right now, he thought as he took a deep breath to compose himself. He’d conducted emergency deliveries of the occasional baby in his years with the NYPD, but he’d never one that belonged to someone close to him. 

“Bobby?” He looked to see Dri gazing at him intently. He offered her a self-deprecating grin and she winked at him. “You can do this, hon,” she said softly. He nodded silently and discarded his cardigan. Have to focus, he told himself firmly. He felt the soft rub of fur against his arm and looked down to see Gretchen giving him the same intent look as though she was offering him encouragement.

“Thanks, kitty,” he said softly, getting a meow and a purr from the tabby in return. “Somebody, get me some bacterial soap and water, some towels. Get some pillows for her legs and arms. Somebody, put Gretchen away until this is over. Sorry, kitty, you're not sterile," he added to the cat with a grin. Around him he heard the bustle as the others did his bidding, getting Sheila as comfortable as possible. He looked up at the young blonde, saw her worried expression and smiled at her, giving her a pat on the leg. “You’ll be fine, Sheila,” he said softly. “Babies that come this quickly usually do well,” he added as he helped her position her legs. She blushed furiously and his smile gentled. “I’ve seen it all.” He looked down and added, “And I think I see… Adrienna, hand me a towel. The baby is coming.”

He heard the sounds of “Push, honey, you can do it;” Sheila’s cries and screams as she bore down; as if in a dream he cupped his hands as the baby’s head came out. He heard a tiny squeal and instinctively began wiping off the face, turning the infant’s head to the side so mucus could drain out. The baby continued to slide out and into his hands and he smiled in spite of himself.

“A miracle,” he said softly. He gazed up at Dri, his eyes full of wonder. “A little miracle. Sheila, you have a beautiful daughter. Adrienna…” He wiped the baby off with a towel, leaving the cord intact for the EMTs; he wrapped a clean towel around her and couldn’t help but gaze down at her. The infant bore a shock of red hair; her face screwed up and she began to cry. Instinctively he reached up to caress her cheek and blinked when the child turned her head and opened her mouth.

“I uhm, I think she’s hungry, uhm.” He continued to gaze at her until Tom cleared his throat and held his arms out.

“Bobby, uh…”

“Oh! My apologies.” He laid the infant in Tom’s arms, who in turn laid her on his wife’s stomach. Everyone leaned over Sheila, who was lax with relief, while Bobby sat back on his heels and let out a long sigh, his body trembling. He felt Dri kneel next to him, felt her arms encircle his shoulders and her fingertips dab at his cheeks with a tissue.

“It’s all right, Bobby.” She kissed him gently and he let out a short laugh, taking the tissue from her and wiping his eyes.

“It’s not everyday I get to help life come into the world,” he admitted as he stood up and stretched. He motioned to Mike to hand him a blanket, which he discreetly draped over Sheila’s lower body as Mike began cleaning up the surroundings.

“Mr. Goren, how can I thank you?” Sheila had tears streaking down her cheeks as she cuddled her baby to her, her face pale with exhaustion and hair damp with sweat. They heard a commotion in the hall, pounding on the door. Bobby washed his hands, vaguely aware of EMTs surrounding them and Dri gently leading him back so they could do their job. All he could think of was the tiny life being looked over by the EMTs, something rare and precious.

Finally the EMTs gave the go-ahead, loaded up mother and infant onto a gurney and started out the door. Still dazed, Bobby followed the troupe, holding Dri close to him as they made their way down to the garage. Mike was taking his brother over to the hospital in his car, leaving the older couple alone. As Bobby reached to put his keys in the ignition Dri reached over and stopped him, laying her hand across his.

“Bobby?” When he looked at her she moved closer to him and leaned up to press her lips against his. “I want you to know something.”

“What?” He tucked her firmly under his arm and nestled his head against hers, dropping a soft stubbly kiss on her forehead.

“When I saw you with the baby… mere words can’t describe what went through me, y’know? You…” She took a deep breath. “You are a natural. Watching you just affirmed what I already knew to begin with.”

“Which is?”

“I want… I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

She felt him take in a long, deep breath before he said, “Is that a proposal, Adrienna? Because if it is, the answer is yes, and I won’t let you out of it.”

“It is a proposal and I don’t want out of it.”

He turned her in his arms and lowered his head to hers. “Then I accept your proposal,” he said softly against her lips. His mouth covered hers for a long, lingering kiss that left her sagging against him, her hands clinging to his shoulders. “Come on,” he added, setting her back from him. “Let’s go see your new granddaughter.”

“Our new granddaughter,” she corrected. Immediately his face lit up and he laughed as he started the car and backed out of the parking space.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: "We would make love in ritual, within this circle, joined before the Gods."
> 
> Once again I have to post a warning, this time of a different nature.
> 
> If the idea of Witchcraft, ritualing and the occult in general offends you, please read no further. If that doesn't bother you but the idea of Sex Magick does, pull a Snagglepuss and exit, Stage Left. If the idea that Bobby would actually be a willing participant freaks you out to no end, cast the sign of the evil eye in my direction, make like a tree and leave. 
> 
> One thing also that I am very aware of is that Bobby Goren is Catholic, perhaps a bit lapsed along the way but Catholic none-the-less. I have known Catholics with varying schools of thought regarding occult practices. Some accept or at least reconcile the idea, others completely reject, and I know of at least one Catholic, a convert and extremely faithful, who reads Tarot cards, is psychic and very mystical in nature. I want it stated up front that I do NOT wish to offend any Catholic readers, as I respect the faith and Christianity in general.
> 
> What follows is the epilogue I originally wrote for this fanfic, then cut completely before publishing it.

Manhattan, NYC, NY. Six Months Later

All was silent in the moonlit Goren apartment. 

In the bedroom moonlight revealed the now-sleeping groom, sheets pulled up over his nude body as he lay in afterglow repose. Draped over the back of the small chair she’d inherited from her grandmother was the gypsy-style off-white dress she’d worn to the ceremony, performed by Bobby’s family’s Catholic priest, out of deference to her husband’s family and her man’s religion. He had not asked her to give up anything, in return she would not ask the same of him and thus they were wed before a priest, although in deference to her own beliefs it was not within a church. They had compromised in a logical fashion and that was that.

On the table in the breakfast nook were the presents given by well-wishers, a stack of thank-you notes sitting next to them and ready for the recipients to sit down and acknowledge gratitude for the gifts. The remainder of the wedding cake was wrapped up and, as the groom had commented, not to be frozen for their first anniversary. He wasn’t interested in eating sawdust a year from then, but he was interested in finishing off the cake over the next day or so. The cake stayed out, the mints and nuts next to it, and the champagne was in the fridge. However, the wine was being put to other good use that night, and that was as an offering to the Goddess. Adrienna Goren, Wiccan name Rhiannon Moondaughter, padded her way through the apartment as she finished setting up altar space on the dining room table. It was not by accident that the wedding had taken place on the Full Moon. She had one more task to accomplish before rejoining her beloved in sleep, and that was thanking the Goddess for bringing him to her.

Cerwidwen, her patron Goddess, was a Welsh Mother Goddess who gave birth to Taliesin, father of the Bards and the Druids, with the best-known being Merlin. To drink from her cauldron was to attain knowledge and wisdom, and Rhiannon only hoped she had attained some of that wisdom over the years since she’d began walking the path of the old ones. Some of it seemed to have sunk in, or else she would not have finally found the man of her dreams, Robert Goren, now her husband, her lover and her confidant.

Gretchen walked with her. As Rhiannon’s familiar she was accustomed to take her rightful place in the circle as needed. What was about to take place was not simply spell-working. Rhiannon was going to draw the Goddess into herself and offer a dance of thanks. Gretchen wanted to be around to soak up the energy and offer some of her own in turn. Goddess bless her familiar’s heart, Rhiannon thought as she continued cleansing the circle. 

Perhaps, someday, she would ask Bobby to … she stopped herself right there with a wry grin. The idea of Bobby participating in a pagan wedding, known as a handfasting, would simply be out of the question. He had a reputation with the NYPD to maintain and besides, fallen altar boy or otherwise, it would likely stretch his acceptance of her religion. Public or private, it didn’t matter. She blinked back a couple of tears, took a few deep breaths to banish the negative energy and kept going.

Rhiannon moved clockwise, first washing her face and hands free of impure energy. She then swept the sacred space of negative energy, then cleansed it with incense, a bell rung at each quarter, and a candle. Then the space was purified again with salt and water.

She drew her athame, a ceremonial knife, from its sheath and cast the circle to protect and preserve all contained within it from the world of mortals. Following that she called upon the Four Directions and their respective Elements, then finally called upon the God and Goddess.

“Cerwidwen, Mother Goddess of Wales, I call upon thee. I draw thee down into me…”

* * *

Bobby stood at the dining room’s edge, the night air raising goose-bumps on his nude body, transfixed by the sight before him. He knew a lot about her religion, or at least he thought he did. Over the past weeks he’d seen her cast a few simple spells for her friends, for those in need, and for herself. He’d heard about Drawing down the Moon, or drawing the energy of the deities into a recipient. If he wasn’t mistaken he was witnessing it right then, and it bore no resemblance to anything he’d read in a book. The moonlight shown off of her nude body, casting an otherly glow about her. Her hair… it looked grayer than usual. Perhaps it was a trick of the moonlight, but he couldn’t shake the idea that a more mature entity had filled his wife. 

It took a moment before he realized she’d turned to face him. Her eyelids lowered seductively and her smile… that wasn’t the same lusty smile that Adrienna would give him, he decided. No, this was the look of one who wanted to mate with him, to show him every earthly desire he’d never experienced. The idea made his head spin. 

The ethereal appearance lowered and Adrienna was back, her look hesitant. “Bobby? I…” She turned away swiftly. “I’ll be finished after awhile. Go back to bed.”

“Adrienna…”

Her shoulders rose and fell and he sensed she was regaining her composure. “Bobby, I am thanking the Goddess for bringing you into my life. It’s very personal and… “

He frowned. If there was one thing he’d come to sense over the previous months he’d spent with her it was her every tone, lilt, slightest body language that told him what she was feeling. She was lying to him. Why?

“Adrienna, please turn around.”

“Oh dear Goddess,” she groaned out. “Cerwidwen, give me strength. I’m in circle, he’s not, and he wants to have a discussion. Bobby, I’m not in the interrogation room…”

“Adrienna, please, one more time, turn around.”

She did. The sadness in her eyes made him step forward, stopping right where he could feel the circle’s edge. He longed to hold her. He couldn’t.

“Please tell me.” Her eyes lowered. “Please.”

“Okay.” She was quiet for a moment then continued. “Earlier today we had a wedding ceremony performed by a priest, and you know I had no objections at all. We were joined in the eyes of the Catholic Church and I thought that would be enough and honestly, it is enough. I’m your wife in the eyes of the Law, in your eyes, and in the eyes of man, and that’s all I need.”

“But…” He dipped sideways to catch her gaze and slowly brought her back up to face him.

“Here I am, casting this circle, and I’m thinking…”

“Adrienna, I never asked, and I blame myself for this, but do pagans have their own wedding ceremony?”

Silence.

“What do we need to accomplish…” He purposely let his voice trail off, hoping she’d fill in the blanks for him.

“Handfasting.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. “Ancient Celtic betrothal and marriage rite. Goes back to pre-Catholic Scotland and Northern England. I… we don’t have anyone to perform the ceremony for us, Bobby, and to be honest…”

Good, he thought. “Keep going.”

“I don’t need the ceremony.” She looked back at the moon shining in as though she was asking for strength.

“Adrienna, do you want me to join you in thanking the Goddess?”

Her eyes grew wide, yet relief visibly rippled through her. “I … but… you’re not… that is… yes.” He let out a long breath, wondering just how much it had taken out of her to admit to that. _Okay, Goren, you offered, now what?_ He watched as she closed her eyes for a moment, head tilted slightly as if listening, then reopened them to gaze directly into his.

“Bobby, there is something… something that Cerwidwen feels you should know. Once you… once you enter the realm of the Gods you will change. Your life will never be the same again. That’s not to say your own beliefs will change. They won’t. But there will be an underlying spiritual change that will affect the remainder of this life and all lives that follow it. Do you understand?”

"Yes."

"I do have… a short set of vows written. We will use those along with our thanks and something else. Among those who walk the ancient path there is a ritual that we talk little of. Have you ever heard of the Great Rite?"

"I've read... of it. The sexual joining of the High Priestess and Priest within a circle. Often symbolic."

She grinned, her eyes starting to twinkle and he couldn’t help but smile back. Finally, she was smiling. That was his Adrienna, not the sad woman who had looked so downcast moments before. "That's my Bobby for you. Yes, there is a symbolic Rite, usually utilized in 'mixed company.' However, where you and I are concerned... this would not be symbolic." 

"In other words..." His voice trailed off.

"We would make love in ritual, within this circle, joined before the Gods."

"Okay."

"Occasionally the Mundane participate with their spouses, but the Rite is considered to be too intense for those not of the Craft. It's not just sex, or even lovemaking. It's a spiritual joining that will affect you for the rest of your days." 

Without hesitation he replied, "I understand."

"Very well. In my cabinet is a bottle of anointing oil labeled 'handfasting’ and a small blue bag next to it. Could you please bring them here?"

He swiftly complied, then stood back as Rhiannon traced the shape of a door in the air with her athame and motioned for him to enter the circle. Bobby felt fur brush past his ankle as he entered and looked down to see Gretchen leave without so much as a look back. Cat was too damn sensitive for her own good, he thought with a slight shake of his head. As soon as she "shut" it he felt the increase in heat and energy. For a moment Bobby tried to rationalize the change in temperature as coming from the candles, then dismissed that notion when he realized it had happened the second the "door" had closed behind him.

"You are now, beloved, contained and protected in the circle of the Gods," Rhiannon said quietly as she accepted the items from him and lifted them to one beam of moonlight for purification. "Whatever is without is part of the Mundane world. This is the realm of the Mighty Ones, the Elements and Gods that watch over us." She set down the bottle and bag on her altar and lifted a bowl of water to him. "Wash your face and hands, then repeat after me."

"Let there be peace between me and the world." As an afterthought he dipped his hands into the water again, thinking he could use all the peace offered. Rhiannon chuckled at the gesture and set the bowl back down. She lifted the bag, opened it, and removed a small rolled parchment and set the bag aside. She then unrolled the parchment, looked it over briefly, smiled and handed it to him.

“I confess I have it memorized,” she admitted as he read over the words, then looked up at her with wonder.

“Woman, you should have made sure this was included in the wedding vows,” he said softly.

“Really, you think so?”

“Absolutely.” The look of joy on her face was worth any amount of standing naked in the moonlight, surrounded by candles, incense, a cat probably sitting on the sofa watching (and never mind how many times he’d thrown Gretchen out of the bedroom while they were making love) and a presence permeating all; everything was worth it. “I can’t memorize them…”

“You don’t have to.” She indicated her open Book of Shadows ruefully. “Large print, old eyes, short memory.”

He laughed then. “Where do we start?”

“Here and now. Close your eyes, take in a few deep breaths and let the energy of the moon fill you, starting at the crown of your head and working down.”

He did so, breathing in rhythm as instructed, feeling a warm tingle slowly slide down his body. _Hmm, have to remember that one next time I have a bad day at work. Very relaxing._

“Open your eyes, Bobby.”

She had placed the parchment on her Book of Shadows, where it was well-lit and easy to read. She extended her hands out to his and he out to hers, palms up as she indicated to him. She then nodded to him to go ahead and read out loud what she’d written for him to say.

> “These are the hands, strong and vibrant with love, that are holding yours on our wedding day, as I promise to love you all the days of my life. These are the hands that look so large and clumsy, yet will be so gentle as I holds your grandchildren for the first time.  
These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness.   
These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy.  
These are the hands that will comfort you in illness, and hold you when fear or grief racks your mind.  
These are the hands that will tenderly lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into my eyes: eyes that are filled completely with my love and desire for you.”

> By the end he was blinking back tears, finally caving in and wiping at his eyes as she continued to gaze openly at him. “Your turn,” he said gruffly, getting a nod from her. 

Rhiannon took a deep breath to compose herself, then began to speak, her voice trembling.

> “These are the hands that are smooth and carefree, that are holding yours on our wedding day, as I pledge my love and commitment to you all the days of my life.  
These are the hands that will massage tension from your neck and back in the evenings, after we've both had a long hard day.  
These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times. They are the hands that will comfort you when you are sick or console you when you are grieving.  
These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness.  
These are the hands that will hold you in joy and excitement and hope.  
These are the hands that will give you support as I encourage you to chase down your dreams. Together, everything we wish for can be realized.”

> Suddenly he engulfed her in his embrace and they swayed together. “I love you, Adrienna,” he muttered against the top of her head.

“And I love you, Bobby,” she whispered back. 

After a moment she gently removed herself from his arms and moved back, uplifting her arms to the moonbeams again, eyes shut.

"Cerwidwen, Mother Goddess of Wales, she who is as old as the hills themselves, come unto me..."

She turned to face him, ancient light shining from her eyes. "Robert, beloved of Rhiannon, protector and champion for the downtrodden, the victims; he who seeks to right all wrongs; I greet thee." She extended her hands and he grasped them, his eyes widening at the energy that slowly slid up his arms and over his body. Through the eyes of the Goddess he could see his Adrienna, her expression warm and happy that he was here with her.

"The oil you brought with you was concocted by Rhiannon in the hopes that you would be handfasted to her in ceremony. However, you are here, she is here, and the oil has a better use now." She lifted the bottle, slowly uncorked it, and splashed a light amount on her fingers. Slowly she began rubbing it across his chest, causing his knees to suddenly go weak. "A man among men, and among mortals indeed." Her fingertip traced his hardening length lightly and he groaned aloud.

"Your turn, Robert."

_God, how could he pass that up?_ Slowly he worked her flesh into an oily gleam, taking delight in the way her eyes closed and she arched with pleasure. The scent permeated his being, sank into his soul... the roses and rosemary and other herbs she'd combined and pressed and chanted over. He grew giddy with it, pulling her into his arms and causing them to both groan loudly.

"Now, do as I say, repeating after me."

"Blessed be your feet that have led you to me."

Bobby knelt in front of her and bent to kiss her feet. 

"Blessed be your knees that kneel at the sacred altar."

That time he let his lips linger on her knees, his fingers trailing along her skin. He was gratified to hear a sigh of arousal come from her.

"Blessed be your womb that gives life.”

Never had to twist his arm to go down on her, he thought with a smirk, pressing his lips to the juncture of her thighs. The sigh turned into a groan, her fingers tunneling into his hair as he flicked his tongue along her clitoris. 

"Blessed be your breasts that symbolize our perfect love and beauty."

Slowly he nibbled his way up to her breasts and sucked on one nipple, then the other.

"Blessed be your lips that speak sacred words." His mouth descended onto hers and they wound around each other hungrily. _Ummm, could get used to this, too._

She stepped back and knelt in front of him.

"Blessed be your feet that have led you to me." Her lips caressed his feet and he felt a soft surge of energy start to spread.

"Blessed be your knees that kneel at the sacred altar." Two could play at that game, he realized as her teeth caught at the tender skin behind his knees.

"Blessed be your manhood that gives life." Her mouth enveloped him and he let out a growl, his hips thrusting forward. The energy continued to spread along his body as she kissed her way up his chest.

"Blessed be your breast that symbolizes our perfect love and strength." Her tongue flicked at each flat male nipple and he moaned, then eagerly lowered his head to a mere breath above her lips.

"Blessed be your lips that speak sacred words." She lifted her mouth to his and tumbled into heated embrace, her tongue possessing his mouth. 

Once again he followed her instructions and began anointing her breasts, then between her thighs, with the oil, his gaze never leaving hers, watching for reactions, his nostrils flaring at the scent of her and the oil mixed rising between them. Between hot, biting kisses he then cited the words she gave him.

"I invoke the power of Cerwidwen on this woman. I adore this woman forever and a day."

Gathering more scented oil, he then rubbed all over her from head to toe, enjoying the sounds of moans, the scent of her arousal. She then took the bottle from him and anointed his chest and manhood, smiling when he let his forehead rest against hers.

"I invoke the power of Cernnonus on this man. I adore this man forever and a day." Oh, damn, that felt good, he thought wildly as she began oiling him down head to toe. Cernnonus was the Welsh god of the Green, the Horned God and consort of Cerwidwen, and Father of all that lives. 

Finally she stepped into his arms, their oily bodies coming into contact and they both cried out, slowly lowering to the floor. 

"Robert." The Goddess spoke through her as she sat astride his lap. Her hands tangled in his hair and she undulated sensuously against him. "You are beloved of Rhiannon, consort and lover to her."

"Yes." He could feel how wet she was against him and knew if he moved just right he would be up inside of her.

"The love between man and woman goes back to times long forgotten. Without love, there would be no continuance of humanity. It is with that love you are in this circle with us. My Consort the God resides in you and I reside within Rhiannon. I cannot help but love you as I love him." Her lips came to within a whisper of his. "I love thee, Robert."

They fell back onto the floor and he rolled her beneath him, his mouth hungrily covering hers. The energy filled him utterly, completely and he went with it, feeling his breathing become one with hers. Rhythm, chants, heartbeat. Hands gliding over oiled skin that gleamed in the moonlight. Probing. Caressing. He felt reality swirl about him, aware only of his beloved beneath him, that her hips were rising, thighs spreading, and she was so damned wet and ready for him…

“Assist me in raising the sacred altar.”

It was his voice and yet it wasn’t. With a growl he slid into her and she cried out, winding her thighs around his hips.

“Harder, Robert. More. Yes, beloved. We are one.”

“We are one.”

“We are one.”

The words became a mantra, with each thrust and breath drawn simultaneously. By then she was clinging to him, her head twisting side-to-side, and she was so tight, and the Goddess personified, with her nails raking down his back.

“We are one.” That time it came out hoarse, begging as his hips began to buck and she arched into him, her hips parrying each of his movements.

And they both came undone in the moonlight, his hips surging forward one last, aching time before he collapsed against her, listening to Adrienna’s soft soothing whisper against the side of his neck.

“In Perfect Love and Perfect Trust, So Mote It Be.”

And they were One.


End file.
